A Kind of Magic
by Bruh M
Summary: Seu beijo tem sabor de morango, Shuichi. //One-shot// YukixShuichi //Fluffy//


**Título: **A Kind of Magic  
**Autor:** Bruh M.  
**Disclaimer:** se Gravitation fosse meu, não teria a menor graça acredite. Garantiria pelo menos, uma dose altíssima de romance e não deixaria ninguém, além do Shuichi, claro, tirar uma casquinha do Yuki. XD Tudo é da Maki Murakami e seus direitos reservados.  
**Ship:** Yuki/Shuichi  
**Classificação:** Livre  
**Gênero:** Yaoi of course. Romance. Fluffy.  
**Sinopse:** Seu beijo tem sabor de morango, Shuichi.

* * *

**A Kind of Magic  
**por Bruh M.

_Delicatessen_ a mais nova casa de doces localizada nos arredores da vizinhança da Gravadora N-G, trazia, no seu enfeitado outdoor, uma extensa e porque não, surpreendente variedade de doces caseiros. O anúncio era bem chamativo. De cores vivas, brilhantes e tentadoras ao paladar mundano, fazia todos os passantes, a pé ou de carro, virarem o rosto para a entrada da loja a fim de se perder nas delícias açucaradas que a pequena e charmosa Delicatessen oferecia.

Shuichi grudou o nariz no vidro escuro do carro. Literalmente babando. Há tempos, desde a inauguração, sentia vontade de conhecer a pequena lojinha de esquina. Viu, um fio de saliva descendo o queixo, duas vovós confeiteiras deixarem o estabelecimento, um tilintar do sininho da porta cantando ao saírem. Nas mãos idosas cada uma levava um bolo confeitado. Parado no semáforo bem ao lado, ele observava, guloso, as cerejas no chantily e as nozes com doce de leite em cada um dos bolos das vovós, protegidos, obviamente, em bandejas brancas de tampas transparentes.

Seu tempo livre na N-G andava impossivelmente limitado. Singles a serem lançados nas próximas semanas, uma mini turnê por Tókio sendo agendada. K-san não dava muitas alternativas, tampouco. A Bad Luck mal respirava a não ser que "the air dos seus pulmões tenha ritmo, I don't care!".

Shuichi suspirou. Não tinha tempo mal para um chocolatinho durante as gravações, quiçá uma visita para uma doceria!

Queria tanto comer um doce!

Eiri nunca aceitaria levá-lo para este tipo de estabelecimento. Lembrava-se muitíssimo bem da crise energética que tivera a última vez que abusara do açúcar, um mitarashi-dango(1) presenteado por Ayaka-chan. Resultado? A quase implosão do apartamento de Eiri seria um título cinematográfico jus a fama. Apesar de ter exagerado o mitarashi-dango, o açúcar não era suficiente para apagar a memória como o álcool, certamente, faria. Infelizmente, Shuichi lembrava-se de tudo, cada detalhe.

Contudo... se Shu-chan não arriscasse não poderia saber a resposta exata do namorado, não é? O máximo que poderia receber em troca era um sonoro não. E se o ruivo desistisse de cada _não_ que recebia daquele loiro...

- Eiri...

- Não.

- Mas...

- Não!

- Você nem me deixou falar! Eiri... - pediu, seus olhos rosados voltando-se suplicantes para o loiro sentado ao banco do motorista. - Eiri... não é nada demais, eu prometo. Eu só quero...

- Pedir alguma coisa. - retrucou Eiri calmamente. - Pedir alguma coisa para _mim_ e a sua resposta é não.

- Como pode dizer não se ainda não sabe o que é? - Shuichi levou as mãos aos cabelos, frustado. Yuki sempre fazia isso! Mal o escutava e se precisasse de qualquer coisa que fosse, o mais banal e insignificante assunto a ser tratado, ele nunca o entendia. Entretanto, se existia viva alma neste mundo que lutava pelo o que almejava com toda gana, determinação e amor, sem nunca fraquejar (é, talvez só um pouquinho) este alguém era Shuichi Shindou. Ha! Se não foi Shindou quem amolecera o coração amargo de quem nunca sequer cogitou voltar a amar algum dia, seria, novamente, Shuichi Shindou quem também lhe adoçaria a boca com um delicioso caramelo!

Mas Yuki ainda falava. E o pior, apontava, cínico, a doceria que Shuichi olhava tão gulosamente antes.

- Já se esqueceu do que tive de suportar a última vez com aquela sua crise enérgica? Ou terei que te relembrar? Você rasgou as roupas porque queria bancar o estilista moderno incompreendido. O sofá da sala ainda têm as molas soltas de tanto que pulou sobre ele. Tive que esconder as facas de carne porque o _senhor instrumentista_ teimou de tocar bateria com elas! - a raiva na voz controlada de Yuki era indisfarçável. - Ainda bem que não temos uma bateria em casa!

Os planos mirabolantes de Shuichi de escapar aos olhos de Eiri, minaram como água gelada em corpo quente. Sua frustração, antes substituída pelos poucos segundos de alegria enquanto formava um plano maluco para chegar à lojinha, voltou sem precedentes que o detivesse. O sorriso morreu dos lábios. Um bico infantil nasceu no lugar deste.

- Nunca é tarde para querer aprender a tocar um instrumento – foi a única coisa que conseguiu murmurar.

- Sim, claro. Com facas de dois gumes em vez de baquetas. Eu já lhe disse não Shuichi. Nada de doces para você por um longo tempo. - e como se não fosse o bastante para deprimir o namorado de vez, acrescentou. - Você está... de castigo.

- Castigo?! - berrou.

Um berro. Dois berros. Três protestos. Quatro acessos de choro, lágrimas chegaram a manchar o carpete da Mercedes(2), ainda parada no semáforo em frente a Delicatessen. O escândalo nada assustava Eiri Yuki. Conhecia a peça muito bem, além do necessário: Shuichi era voluntarioso. Mas a fúria do cantor duraria exatos 15 minutos. Tempo suficiente para chegar em casa. Lá, ele daria um jeito no moleque!

Ignorando o espetáculo ao seu lado Eiri olhou para as suas mãos no volante. A aliança reluzia fraca sob a luz do fim do dia. Deslizou o polegar por ela, girando-a no dedo, uma mania adquirida desde a tarde que a colocara pela primeira vez, seu presente para Shuichi. Este mesmo garoto mimado que balançava o carro com tantos pulos de protesto, quando finalmente, o semáforo abriu.

Eiri acelerou pelas ruas de Tókio, dando uma última espiada com o canto do olho para a doceria, cheia de clientes. Não queria que Shuichi entrasse na loja de maneira alguma. A crise de excesso de açúcar, porém, não era o motivo real da recusa do escritor.

Fora este o motivo que o levara a buscar o namorado na gravadora todos dos dias desde a inauguração da Delicatessen: não permitir que Shu-chan entrasse na doceria. Panfletos coloridos eram distribuídos pelas ruas, na vizinhança, Eiri saberia que a notícia chegaria de uma maneira ou outra aos ouvidos do ruivo. Queria se certificar que Shuichi não entraria lá, por isso, a carona todos os dias. É lógico que Shuichi ficara exultante, mas ingênio de natureza de nada desconfiara. Melhor para ele.

Diferente do que pensara um dia, Eiri não mais se envergonhava de conhecer cada gosto de Shuichi. A rotina conjunta cria hábitos, por assim dizer. O ruivo ainda era um mistério para si, mas, definitivamente, um mistério que estava disposto a desvendar. E não era nada difícil. Imprevisível, sim, sem dúvida, contudo, fácil de se ler. O seu fascínio por doces, por exemplo. Shuichi adorava doces.

E, a título de facilidade, a inauguração da doceria Delicatessen viera em um maravilhoso momento oportuno. Shuichi andava tão envolvido no trabalho que mal tinha tempo para si. Até uma simples visita a uma loja tão perto do seu local de trabalho ficava complicado: Eiri se aproveitou disso.

Estacionou na sua vaga da garagem e desceu do carro. Shuichi emburrado logo atrás. Apertou o botão do seu andar no elevador da garagem, assoviando uma canção do Queen, que a propósito, gostava muito. Assemelhava-se um pouco ao garoto ao seu lado. Olhou Shuichi. Sabia que ele era o motivo do seu choro, mas ainda assim detestava-o vê-lo chorar. Estendeu sua mão, deslizando o pulso do mais novo, por fim, entrelaçando os dedos nos seus. Ele gostava de vê-las desse modo, as duas alianças de ouro dando destaque na pele clara dos dois.

Shuichi olhou para ele, esperançoso. Um sorriso brilhante de lágrimas enquadrou o seu, o ruivo na ponta dos pés.

- Vamu combiná(3) que foi só uma brincadeira da sua parte, certo?! Eu vou poder comer doce sem exageros, eu juro... Eu não estou de castigo né, Eiri?

- Você sabe que eu não retiro as minhas afirmações, Shuichi. Se eu disse que está proibido de comer doces...

- Ahhh, Eiri! Só um bolinho vai... Cerejas em calda? Karintô? Mamemochi?(4)

- É tanta assim a sua vontade de ir àquele lugar?

- Não. Não de ir à Delicatessen, mas você sabe que gosto de doces e não tenho tempo algum de ir lá, então eu pensei que...

- Shuichi?

- Sim? - e os olhos do ruivo ganhavam um tom mais rosado de esperança ao som do seu nome na boca de Yuki.

- Cala a boca – sem mais esperar, Eiri juntou os lábios entreabertos de Shuichi nos seus. Como sabia, mais um de seus conhecimentos adquiridos, acompanhou satisfeito os braços de Shu-chan circularem os seus ombros, as mãos puxarem sua nuca para baixo, perdido no sabor do seu beijo. Não havia palavras, brigas, discussões que ganhassem com aquele argumento: Shuichi sempre se entregava.

A porta do elevador abriu-se silenciosa. Yuki desgrudou os lábios dos de Shuichi com um sobrancelha erguida. Havia algo no beijo, diferente do normal. Puxou a mão do cantor saindo do corredor. Girou a chave, entrou na sala de seu apartamento, ainda insatisfeito com aquele beijo de Shuichi. Não o beijo em si, verdade seja dita, aquele moleque beijava mais do que bem. Era quase indecente para a sua idade! Contudo, havia algo fora do normal e Eiri Yuki não gostara nada do que percebia. Até por que não conseguia achar uma explicação para que o beijo tenha sido diferente.

Sentou-se no sofá, pensativo. Shuichi faminto de um longo dia dentro do estúdio de gravação, correu à cozinha. E tão logo era, o esperado berro de Shuichi encheu todo o apartamento. Mais ruidoso que um cavalo trotante, Shuichi correu a sala, parando, arfante aos pés de Eiri. Um sorriso enorme dos lábios, agora um choro de alegria lavando sua fase de indistinta felicidade, o ruivo carregava nos braços uma enorme cesta de doces!

Doces! Por todo o lugar que Shuichi olhasse. Doces por toda a parte! Parecia uma brincadeira de criança na época da Páscoa, onde os pais escondiam ovos de chocolate pelo jardim, para que os filhos caçassem os doces como recompensa. Escondidos atrás do sofá, debaixo da mesinha de centro onde Yuki descansava os pés, dentro das costuras das almofadas. Ao lado da TV, na sua coletânea de cds da Nittle Grasper... em todos os cantos da casa, ele notou, correndo afoito pelo apartamento.

Shuichi pulou no colo de Eiri, feliz como nunca (ou sempre, o escritor se confundia ás vezes) e beijou-o, salpicando o rosto do belo loiro com beijinhos rápidos. Estava radiante! Uma surpresa! Uma surpresa preparada pelo seu amor, sem motivo algum, sem nada em troca! Poderia Shuichi Shindou estar mais feliz?

Sentou-se ao lado de Yuki, a cesta no seu colo lindamente decorada, e olhou, afoito, o seu conteúdo. Retirou o plástico protetor e lambeu os lábios em apreciação. Além de mitarashi-dango, mamemochi e karintô, havia ainda uma porção de Yokan, um enorme Cheesecake, Croissants de diversos sabores, Aburi-mochi, e algumas garrafinhas de Amaretto e Amazake(5). Sem contar outros tipos de doces, não necessariamente japoneses. Havia doces de leite, frutas tropicais caramelizadas, ameixas, morangos, pêssegos, uma variedade infinita. Cremes, geléias... as fatias generosas de bolos era abundante.

Shuichi mal sabia por onde começar. Eiri apenas observava o entusiasmo característico no namorado. Comprara a cesta pouco depois que Shuichi saíra de casa pela manhã, um pouco de toda a variedade da confeitaria Delicatessen estava naquela cesta. Sabia que pelo pouco tempo de Shuichi nos últimos dias e o seu empenho em buscá-lo na porta da gravadora, ele não teve oportunidades de ir até a loja. O que era estranho, um sentimento cada vez mais evidente dentro do peito de Eiri, o silêncio tão almejado por ele, nos seus dias de trabalho, não era mais bem vindo como outrora. Yuki sentia, mesmo que não admitisse para si mesmo em voz alta, a falta de Shuichi.

Fora uma maneira de agradar o cantor, trazê-lo para mais perto de si. A Delicatessen inaugurando a poucos dias atrás era um bálsamo para o seu desconforto da ausência de Shuichi. O sorriso direcionado para Eiri valia qualquer explicação. Qualquer uma.

Continuou calado, apenas observando-o devorar os doces. Porém, desta vez, cuidaria para que ele não abusasse do açúcar. E então relembrou daquela estranha sensação no elevador quando o beijara para calá-lo.

E o estalo fez-se na sua mente.

Levou as mãos ao queixo de Shuichi, fazendo-o virar-se em sua direção. No canto da boca vermelha havia um pouco de creme que retirou com sua língua provando-o. Lambeu os lábios, rindo baixinho da vermelhidão que tomou o rosto de Shuichi. Tomou a boca dele na sua, desta vez provando-o completamente, incitando-o a retribuir da mesma forma. Não para calá-lo, porém. Shuichi abriu a boca, sugestivo. Eiri aceitou o convite mudo e deslizou sua língua na dele, provando cada recanto daquela boca que tanto desejava, disso não negava. Sua língua percorreu os dentes, mordeu os lábios provocante, voltou a beijá-lo profundamente. Finalmente, encontrou a resposta de sua pergunta.

Os dois já estavam deitados no sofá, Shuichi arranhava suas costas tentando retirar sua camisa. Ele abriu os olhos, curioso da demora de Eiri e viu-o apanhar um doce da cesta e levá-lo a boca.

- Seu beijo tem sabor de morango, Shuichi. Sabia disso? - Shu-chan negou com a cabeça, os olhos brilhantes de desejo para Yuki, que continuou a falar, a voz rouca sussurrada do mesmo desejo do outro - Não me permita, _nunca mais_, a deixá-lo sem doces por muito tempo, está bem?

Antes que Shuichi pudesse responder, foi beijado mais uma vez. Gulosamente. A cesta presentada ficou esquecida no chão até que Eiri e Shuichi se lembrassem de guardá-la. O sabor natural do beijo de Shuichi poderia ser mais açucarado com a ajuda dela. Morango era, definitivamente, afrodisíaco. Para ambos. Graças a Delicatessen.

Fim

* * *

(1)**Mitarashi-dango**: típico bolinho de Kyoto feito com massa de arroz e temperado com shoyu e açúcar, muito apreciado por crianças.

(2)Eu não consigo me lembrar se o carro do Yuki era um Mercedes ou um BMW... ou seria um Rolls Royce? Como no segundo encontro deles, no mangá, o nome do carro não fica explícito, aqui na fic passa a ser um Mercedes, tá? Se alguém puder me corrigir...

(3)Adoro quando ele fala isso no mangá! XD

(4)**Karintô**: biscoitos feitos de soja e gergelim, pode ser servido caramelizado. **Mamemochi** é um tipo de mochi (bolinho com massa de arroz) doce.

(5)Na ordem: **Yokan** é doce feito com feijão azuki e gelatina ágar-ágar. As versões coloridas são feitas com feijão branco; **Cheesecake** é qualquer tipo de torta que leve queijo em sua receita, exemplo, torta de morango com tofu (queijo feito com leite de soja); **Croissant** é pão de massa folhada em formato de meia-lua, que a despeito do nome francês, é de origem Vienense. Existem versões doces e salgadas; **Abori-mochi** é outro bolinho típico de Kyoto, mochi (bolinho com massa de arroz) feito com kinako (uma espécie de pó adocicado), missô (pasta de soja) branco e assado na brasa; **Amaretto** é licor de amêndoas originário da Itália, usado na culinária especialmente em chocolates e por fim, o **Amazake** é um saquê de baixo teor alcoólico. Ufa!

**N/A:** A Kind of Magic é uma das minhas músicas preferidas do Queen. Mesmo que só eu ache isso, para mim ela tem TUDO a ver com o Shuichi. (por isso o Yuki assovia a música no elevador) Daí a referência do título. **Minha estréia de fandon!** Tô muito feliz de poder postar aqui neste mundo de Gravitation que tanto amo. Reviews seriam legais! Espero que tenham gostado! Até a próxima!


End file.
